Front windshields increasingly integrate head-up displays (HUDs).
Document DE102013003686 describes a luminous laminated glazing forming a front windshield of an automotive vehicle, integrating diodes on a printed circuit board (PCB) in order to deliver luminous signals to alert the driver.
More precisely, in the embodiment described with reference to FIG. 2 of this document, the luminous signaling front windshield comprises:                a laminated glazing including:                    a first glazing forming the exterior glazing, with first and second main faces;            a lamination interlayer; and            a second glazing forming the interior glazing, with third and fourth main faces; the second and third faces being the internal faces of the glazing; and                        a set of diodes on a printed circuit board, said diodes being able to emit a red signaling light to warn the driver,        each diode having an emitting face emitting in the direction of the interior glass,        the lamination interlayer containing a through-aperture in which the PCB board is placed for its integration.        
The rejection rate of this glazing could be improved and thereby its manufacturing cost decreased.